I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Dios como podía bailar tan mal? Maka siempre bailaba conmigo, pero ahora que "salía" con Kid bailaba con él.  Definitivamente no puede permitir esto, Maka serás mía para el final de la noche. S&M


**I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You.**

**Summary: ****Dios como podía bailar tan mal? Maka siempre bailaba conmigo, pero ahora que "salía" con Kid ****bailaba con él. ****Definitivamente no puede permitir esto, Maka serás mía para el final de la noche. S&M**

Soul Eater y sus personajes pertencen a Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix. La histora es mia y la canción es de Black Kids

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Eres la chica con la que sueño todos los días y aunque no lo creas estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Como rayos iba a decirle eso a Maka era de broma? DIOS me estoy muriendo.  
>Hace unos dos días que Maka sale con el asimétrico mal bailarín de Kid. Y yo acá sin hacer nada, estábamos en el cumpleaños de Shinigami-sama.<p>

Todos se divertían menos yo, porque tenía que salir con él. Porque no podía salir conmigo abrazarme a mí así. Porque el!

La tenía tan apretada contra su pecho. El muy maldito, deja de tocar a mi Maka. Los celos me consumían ya no puedo más, no más con esto.

En el balcón estaba todo muy tranquilo, claro todos adentro bailando no es que no pudiera bailar, de echo yo era un gran bailarín, no como Kid que tiene dos pies izquierdos, que cólera, verlos bailar.  
><em>Maka si solo supieras lo mucho que te amo. . .<em>

Suspire con pesar, ya me daba igual, de todos modos él era el hijo de Shinigami-sama. Un gran partido según todo el mundo. Y yo era solo un idiota.

**Pues claro que eres un idiota. Ves? Siempre te rindes, eres patético Soul acéptalo, eres una basura.**

_Sabes tienes razón soy un asco._

**Ay por Dios, estoy tratando de motivarte maldito mocoso. Imagínatelo si tan solo se la robaras a ese muñeco desabrido y flaco…**

_Te refieres a Kid? Jajaja tienes toda la razón es un escuálido_

**Ves? Tú eres fornido y más guapo. **

_Porque haces esto diablito?_

**Porque aunque nos llevemos mal, me gustaría ver que tú y la mocosa, pasaran un buen rato**.

_Hmp, Pervertido_

**Y tú no? Crees que no se de tus "sueños" con la chica, puedo ver tu mente, todo lo que piensas, somos uno o no?. Deja que te ayude.**

_Como podrías ayudarme?_

**Sácala a bailar, conquístala, tócala, atrévete, sé que puedes confío en que podrás. . .**

Veamos si el diablito tenía razón yo puedo hacerlo. Solo debía esperar mi oportunidad. Desafortunadamente me puse a mirarlos fijamente, Maka me vio y OMG!

**Uno!****  
><strong>**Estoy mordiendo mi lengua.****  
><strong>**Dos!****  
><strong>**Él te está besando.****  
><strong>**Tres!****  
><strong>**Oh, Porque no puedes ver?****  
><strong>

Besándote? Es enserio, ok! Esto no pasa más allá de aquí. Maka seras mía al final de la noche. **Así me gusta niño, ahora ve por ella.**

Será un placer.

Me comencé a acercar, y cuando estuve al lado de la pareja, carraspee.

-Oh Soul? Que pasa- dijo Maka

-Si Soul hay algún problema?- Maldito Kid

-De hecho si, mi problema Kid es que tienes dos pies izquierdos, y bailas asimétricamente, tal vez no lo notes pero todos están hablando de lo asimétrico que es tu baile- _Touche._

1…2….3

-Ya se! soy un cerdo que no merece vivir siendo asimétrico! soy una basura!-

Y Kid cayó en su depresión parte 1 del plan lista. Vamos por el 2.

-Maka bailamos?- Dije ofreciendo mi mano y claro con mi voz más seductora

Ella asintió, muy sonrojada, sabía que causaba esos efectos en ella. Entonces porque sale con Kid? **Quiere darte celos! ** _Celos? _**Si, Castígala.**

Me acerque al oído de Maka y susurre muy lentamente.

-Como va todo con Kid?-

-em..mu…u…y..b..i..en…en – Tartamudeo, sonrojo. ** Está cayendo**

-Me alegro Maka. Sabes no me había percatado de tu exquisito perfume mmmh…. Vainilla –_ que mentira más vulgar conocía el olor de Maka hace siglos,_ Dije pegándome a su cuello, oliéndolo, degustándome de su sabor, para terminar dejando un beso en el.

-Eees…to…So..ul…yo..la…ver..rdad…es..que..tu…Kid…no..tu ..y-

-Maka que te pasa estás hablando incoherencias, estas bien, no quieres que tomemos algo de aire?- ** Pobrecita, hazla sufrir un poco más, se lo merece.**

Ella solo asintió. Así la tome de la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo, juntado casi nuestras caderas. El sonrojo de Maka ya era notorio su voz le fallaba. Había algo que no concordaba, porque estaba así. Ahora y que pasa con su "noviecillo". **Celos, Celos, Celos. **_ Maldición quieres callarte, me distraes!_

-Maka _My Love _ Estas bien- Dije con una voz casi ronroneante en su oído.

-YA BASTA!- grito Maka soltándose de mi agarre

-Qué te pasa Maka?-

-NO ME GUSTA KID BIEN!-

Sonrei complacido **Te lo dije, ahora tu jugada, destrózala haz que te lo diga.**

-Y porque estas con él?- Dije inocentemente sorprendido

-Porque..la verdad es….que…tu….como tuu ESTO ES TU CULPA!-

**Es difícil…eh? Ya veo porque te vuelve loco…jeje **

-Mi culpa y porque seria eso, Maka _Honey?_- en su oído como un susurro poco audible. **Ella es buena pero tu chico, jeje eres mejor. **_ Lo sé._

-Porque …es tu culpa..porque…porque..emm…porque…-

-Porque?- La incite a que me lo dijera

-Porque la verdad es que … ay porque-

-Dime Maka porque Dímelo- Acercándome a ella una vez más, insistiendo

-PORQUE QUERIA DARTE CELOS!- Tapo su boca con sus manos.

Sonreí de medio lado, jeje **Asi es niño Jeje, te lo dije Celos. Ha sido una niña mala no? Yo la castigaría tu que crees Soul? **_Si también la castigaría._

-Qué mala eres Maka, pero sabes lo lograste te felicito, muero de celos! Y no deberías hacerme pasar por esa mierda, te quedo claro querida, My love?- Dije con una voz muy suave

Maka tenia cara de no haber comprendido, lo que acababa de decir

-Soul yo te gusto?-

-Gustar, desear, amar, adorar, necesitar, saborear. Me gusta la terminación ar-

-Hablo en serio Soul!-

-Yo también, me gustas, te deseo, te amo, te adoro, te necesito, te quiero saborear, hacer el amor, y créeme entre otros-

La boca de Maka cayó al piso, luego de procesar todo lo dicho, se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Soul yo, no creas que voy a dejar que me hagas lo que tu…-

No la deje terminar mis labios se apoderaron los de ella, besándola sin permiso, bruscamente, necesitadamente, hambrientamente.

Quería castigarla pero también quería hacerla sentir el cielo.

-Vamos a casa Soul, por favor- **Vaya Vaya que niña tan sucia jeje**

-Como tú digas My Love-

No recuerdo muy bien cómo llegamos a todo esto, pero Maka estaba desnuda debajo de mí, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos.

-Oh vamos Maka que no te de pena-

Aparte sus brazos y fui dejando besos por ambos pechos, bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, en un movimiento rápido me deshice de sus bragas. Ella me miro algo asustada.

-Quieres hacerlo Maka, si no es así, me detendré, solo dímelo- **Ruega a Dios que diga que sí, si no, no tengo la menor idea como vamos a calmar a nuestro "Amigo" que está bien despierto. **_Te digo algo diablito? __**Dime niño? **__CALLATE Y PIERDETE NO ME MOLESTES MAS!_

-Claro que quiero, Soul…porque..yo..em…Te Amo..-

Dijo con un sonrojo demasiado adorable, nadie podría resistirse, debería ser pecado soñar cosas tan pervertidas con esta chica tan tierna. Espera es pecado.

Deslice a mi amigo muy cerca de su intimidad, rozándola, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de la boca de Maka, suspiros que me excitaban más y más.

-Te dolerá un poco, solo respira y relájate- Ella respiro profundo

Y sin previo aviso me introduje en ella, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. El cual no me gusto para nada, no me gustaba hacerle daño, pero era inevitable.  
>Espere un momento a que ella se sintiera apta para continuar, abrió sus ojitos color jade y me beso, un beso muy apasionado donde ambas lenguas se movían con un ritmo simétrico. <em>Ya quisieras Kid<em>

Era mi señal, ella estaba lista, comencé lentamente, trataba de ser delicado, peor cuando Maka movió sus caderas, ese fue mi fin de restricciones, era brusco, agresivo y rápido, no tenía ninguna compasión con ella. Pero el frenesí que me llevaba esa chica era para merecer un castigo.

Sentí el orgasmo venir, Maka se estremeció dejaba de mí, su respiración era agitadísima, el sonido del orgasmo de Maka me ayudo a llegar sin ningún problema. Fue perfecto, ni en mis mejores fantasías esto ocurría así, me deje caer sobre ella, cuidando que mi peso no la aplastara.  
>Su olor de vainilla me llenaba, el calor del ambiente era demasiado para mi.<p>

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Maka, pero no creas que te perdone ese beso con Kid-

Ella solo rio, mientras se recuperaba

-Soul, Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y ese beso fue necesario porque si no esto nunca habría pasado-

-Lo planeaste? Pequeña endemoniada nerd!-

-Sip, y funciono perfecto, claro lo del beso no era tan planeado, pero como me estabas mirando con cara de ira, decidí que era lo mejor. No te enfades si?-

Me miro con la cara más tierna que había visto en mi vida, como decirle que no, a mi preciosa y cool chica.

-Claro que no, nunca me enojaría contigo hermosa, pero puedo enojarme con Kid, por besarte y por bailar tan mal-

-Ah! Y ya que me lo recuerdas, respecto a eso. . . –

Como acabe así? No tengo la menor idea. Tenía una de mis manos en la cintura de Kid, y la otra tomaba una de sus manos, nos movíamos lento, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, Liz, Patty y Maka nos miraban muy entretenidas, viendo como bailábamos.  
>Respecto a eso? Yo no tengo porque enseñarle como bailar contigo! Ni siquiera de cómo bailar. Pero por Maka lo estaba haciendo.<p>

-Ok Kid, no estás tan mal-

-Gracias Soul, ese era el trato, tú me enseñabas a bailar y yo ayudaba a Maka a sacarte celos-

-Funciono muy bien, ah, gracias Kid-

-Gracias a ti, porque ahora invitare a bailar a Chrona(*) y me declarare-

-Oh vaya, suerte con ello-

-Gracias Soul-

De cierto modo me caía bien, el muy maldito, si me caiga bien, lo vi corriendo cuando se detuvo y comenzó a llorar por una pared asimétrica.

Parte 3 del plan exitosa, besar a Maka, hacerle el amor y que sea mi novia, 3 en una. Definitivamente soy un chico muy cool. **Somos muy cool **_Ay cállate si?_

**Uno!****  
><strong>**Tu estas mordiendo mi lengua.****  
><strong>**Dos!****  
><strong>**Te estoy besando.****  
><strong>**Tres!****  
><strong>**Él es mejor que yo?**

_No Kid no es mejor que yo, soy más cool, que el, más guapo, mejor bailarín y claro no estoy tocado de la cabeza por la simetría._

_Jeje_

* * *

><p><em>(*) En esta historia deje que Chrona era mujer, pero la verdad ni idea que es xD<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un** REVIEW! **_Es muy facil!


End file.
